Cloud Nine
by cerebralgoddess21
Summary: Sequel to I Only Have Eyes For You.
1. The Wedding

****

Title: Cloud Nine

Author Note: If you haven't read _I Only Have Eyes For You _you need to before reading this story, and yes I openly admit I like Roddy Piper, I think he's really funny and cool even though I know a lot of people don't like him. But there **will **be a lot more characters in this sequel then last time. And I might possibly change the rating later on if I feel naughty and decide to make a sex chapter so if you feel at all offended by that then please don't read it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they are solely based on the _character _portrayed on TV, and I do know that Stephanie is engaged in r/l to Paul ( aka HHH ) and the other characters I used are probably married as well, but this is just a fanfic, don't look too much into it. 

****

Summary: Roddy and Stephanie are going to get married on Smackdown! But who/what does Stephanie really want? And will Shawn step in and help her out, or will all hell break loose on Smackdown!? 

------------------------------------------------

****

*Quick Author Note*

Anyone who hasn't read **I Only Have Eyes For You **will have no idea what's going on in this story, so just a little warning to you. 

--------------------------------------

Stephanie sat on her comfy leather couch in her office. She then stood up and walked over to the mirror, she wore her wedding dress from last year when she and HHH were supposed to renew their wedding vows. She sighed and then adjusted her dress a little bit. She couldn't believe for the _third _time now she was going to be getting married. 

Vince walked in in his tux and looked at his daughter briefly, he adjusted his bowtie and then took Stephanie by the arm. "Are you ready Stephanie?," Vince grinned widely. Stephanie hung her head low at first then faked a smile for her father, "Dad, I need some time..," she pulled her arm away from his. "Alright, I'll come back in a half an hour," he left her locker room in a hurry so he could go talk to the man who would be marrying his daughter tonight.

He entered Roddy's locker room without knocking and approached him with a concerned look. Roddy adjusted his bowtie and smiled at Vince as he extended his hand for a handshake. Vince just stared at him, Roddy pulled his hand away and his smile turned to a frown, "What's going on Vincent?, Is there something I need to know?," he asked, looking somewhat confused as to why Vince was acting the way he was.

"Roddy, we need to have a talk," Vince pulled him to the side. "Look, I know your going to be marrying my daughter and there is really no issue with that but.. I don't think I need to tell you this, since you already know how much my family means to me but.. if you harm a hair on my little girl's head or so much as even break her heart once.. I will destroy _you_ and your career along with it!," Vince felt that he made his point clear. Roddy's facial expressions clearly showed how he felt. Vince made some valid points and Roddy already knew that he would never harm Stephanie. Not in any way shape or form. "Now excuse me, I'm going to go call Shane and Linda..," Vince sighed then left Roddy's locker room.

Stephanie walked over to her sofa and sat down, pulling down her wedding dress, she knew that she didn't love Roddy but then again, she didn't love HHH when she married him. She sighed and hung her head low as she remembered the night she was supposed to be marrying Andrew and instead she was later announced as Mrs. Helmsley. 

Shawn Michaels rushed into Stephanie's locker room and grabbed Stephanie, pulling her into his arms. She hugged him back and then looked him over, he looked damn good in a tux. 

"Stephanie.. you look beautiful..," Shawn complimented her. She looked herself over quickly like the _what is he really looking at? _glance. She then laughed a little and then touched Shawn's arm, "you look amazing as well Shawn..," her smile light up as she looked at him. "Stephanie, I don't want you to marry Roddy Piper, it should be you and I together. I just.. I think we would be right together because we know each other and honestly Stephanie, I would do anything for you, it doesn't matter what it is.. just.. don't go through with this," Shawn begged her. 

Stephanie looked off to the side, "Shawn, I love my job here in the WWE, you know how I would do _anything _to stay here. And my father will fire me if I don't go through with this because I supposedly embarrassed him with the whole lie detector thing, even though it wasn't my fault. So.. this is my punishment," she sighed. 

Shawn touched her hair gently, it was wavy and fell past her shoulders. He leaned in to kiss her when he heard the door open. Stephanie and Shawn both turned to see Vince standing there, he adjusted his jacket and walked up to Stephanie, "hello Shawn, so nice to see you here. You can get the first look at my baby girl getting married!," Vince put his arm around Stephanie as he spoke to Shawn, "Now, if you'll excuse us, I have to take my daughter down the aisle, I'll see you out there Shawn.." Vince smiled brightly. Stephanie put her arm in his and they walked off. Stephanie's eyes never left Shawn's as they walked out the door. 

Here comes the bride played as the last fifteen minutes of Smackdown was on the air. Vince walked Stephanie down the aisle as she approached her soon-to-be-husband. He smiled widely at her and took her hands in his. 

As the priest started talking all Stephanie could think about was how her father was getting her back for all those times she disappointed him in her life. She didn't know why he would choose now or even Roddy for that point but she had to deal with it, and that means playing along with her father's little game.

"Do you, Stephanie, take Roddy Piper as your husband til death do you part?," the priest asked her in a calm tone of voice. 

Stephanie looked around her, she saw Shawn sitting in the second row, not taking his eyes off of her. She then looked down, off to the side, and then back up to Roddy, he gave her a look of concern. "I do," Stephanie said in a soft voice into the microphone. The fans booed loudly as she stood there fighting back the tears. "Do you Roddy take Stephanie -" The priest began, "Yes!," Roddy interrupted him, "I do.." his smile got bigger as he looked at Stephanie and saw her reaction. 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride," the priest looked over at Roddy. Roddy got closer to Stephanie, pulling back her vaile and kissing her gently. He then picked her up and carried her out of the arena to their hotel room suite. 

**__**

Author Note: Tell me what you think.. I think it was a good start, and many other superstars will be coming in the next few chapters, so those who were expecting more characters other then Roddy and Stephanie then continue reading the next chapters I post! Thank you! 


	2. Sleeping Arrangements

****

Title: Cloud Nine

Author Note: If you haven't read _I Only Have Eyes For You _you need to before reading this story, and yes I openly admit I like Roddy Piper, I think he's really funny and cool even though I know a lot of people don't like him. But there **will **be a lot more characters in this sequel then last time. And I might possibly change the rating later on if I feel naughty and decide to make a sex chapter so if you feel at all offended by that then please don't read it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they are solely based on the _character _portrayed on TV, and I do know that Stephanie is engaged in r/l to Paul ( aka HHH ) and the other characters I used are probably married as well, but this is just a fanfic, don't look too much into it. 

****

Summary: Roddy and Stephanie are going to get married on Smackdown! But who/what does Stephanie really want? And will Shawn step in and help her out, or will all hell break loose on Smackdown!? 

------------------------------------------------

Stephanie stood in front of the coffee table, stirring the sugar into her hot beverage. HHH approached her slowly as she turned around, she looked at him with complete curiosity in her eyes. "Steph, I know you and I have never been on the same page, and ever since our bitter divorce, I haven't felt anything for you other then hatred! But right now I almost feel sorry for you. I mean, if you married Shawn, I would have another good reason to be mad at him but Roddy Piper? Steph he's twice your age! he's ancient! I mean.. I can see that Vince is angry with you but this is just absurd," HHH sighed. 

Stephanie's fingers tapped against the cup of her coffee as she tried to think of ways to respond to what her ex-husband had just said.

"Hunter, no matter how you feel about me... I just.. ( she sighed ) I think you will always have a big chunk of my heart, I don't know why, and I don't know how you managed to do so, but you do. Now excuse me, I need to go back to my office," Stephanie walked back to her office and placed her coffee down on the desk. She sat on her chair and tried to think of what she should put as the main event tonight.

Suddenly Mr. America walked into Stephanie's office, "Steph, I heard what happened, I'm really sorry Stephanie, if I didn't come in to the WWE, none of this would have happened! Maybe at Bad Blood I can face Roddy Piper.. and -" 

Stephanie cut him off - "And what? have my father screw you out of it like he screwed Shawn out of the match last week!? Don't you think that I have thought about this at least more then once Mr. America? I tried! I tried to think of ways to get my father back or not marry Roddy at all! I don't know what to do! Vince always finds a way to get me back no matter what! And you know, it might actually not be that bad," Stephanie shrugged. "I mean, it's not like Roddy is going to make me his sex slave or anything.." Stephanie let out a soft laugh, "Like that'll ever happen" she mumbled. 

Mr. America couldn't help but laugh, he walked over to Stephanie's desk and sat on the edge of it, "Stephanie, even though you don't think it would be "that bad" I know you deserve better. I mean.. even Shawn Michaels, and I don't really care for the guy but .." he was then cut off by a familiar voice. 

"Did I just hear my name?," Shawn grinned as he entered the room. He was dressed as usual, in cowboy boots, blue jeans, and a t-shirt with his hair pulled back. Stephanie smiled as she stood up and walked over to him, hugging him tightly. Mr. America smiled, "Well I'll leave you two alone, I'll talk to you later Stephanie.." Mr. America waved and then left her office. 

"How have you been Stephanie?," Shawn asked with a polite smile. "Just fine Shawn, I just.. you know...," Stephanie shrugged.

"Yeah, I know, I was sitting close enough to see all the expressions on that beautiful face of yours when Roddy said "I do" and ... ( Shawn paused ) Stephanie, I can't stand by and see you in pain. It hurts me," Shawn put his hand on his chest where his heart is. "It really does," he took her in his arms and rubbed her hair, "I love you Stephanie," he spoke softly to her. Her eyes went wide as she heard him speak those words to her and she pulled away from him, "I'm sorry Shawn, I .." her eyes filled up with tears. 

She then heard a knock on her door. "Come in!," she called out. She walked over to Shawn and put her hand on his arm, looking deep into his eyes she smiled at him, assuring him that she would be fine. Then Roddy walked in and saw Stephanie and Shawn there together. He walked up to her and put his arm around her waist. 

"Hello Shawn, so very nice to see you! How have you been? I noticed you chatting with _my wife_," he grinned. Shawn hung his head low, "Everything is great Roddy, and yes I was talking to _your wife _which I do have the right to do. But.." Shawn got closer to him until they made eye contact, "I plan on taking her away from you. Far away Roddy, and even though she is married to you, that doesn't mean I can't make my move!," This time Shawn smiled happily then looked over at Stephanie, "I'll see you later darlin'," he winked at her then turned his back to Roddy Piper and left Stephanie's office. 

"What are you doing here?," Stephanie asked Roddy with an annoyed tone in her voice. "What? I can't drop by and see my wife now and then? I don't have the right to?," he asked with a coy smile. Stephanie still got chills when he called her his wife, she didn't know exactly how to react in a witty or even bitchy way toward him without endangering her reputation or even her job. Roddy then pulled out a single rose and presented it to Stephanie, "For you, my dear," he smiled. She had to admit, it was a nice gesture, but after she took it and placed it on her desk she went right back to looking over the night's events she had written down. "What's the matter beautiful?" he asked her, sitting on her couch and looking at her from a distance. "Roddy, look, if things were different, and I had my way, I wouldn't be married to you right now. I would probably be dating Shawn! I was starting to have _some _feelings for you but then my father had to step in and do something about my personal life! And he threatened my job along with it! I just.. I don't know what it is that I really want right now, but I know that I want to keep my job.. now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do," she let out a deep breath as to say _thank god I finally let that out. _

Roddy stood up and then adjusted his jacket, "Okay, I can tell when I'm not wanted, so I'll see you at the hotel later tonight then?," he asked. Stephanie didn't even look up at him, she just continued writing down different matches for the night. "I'll take that as a yes!" he smiled then left the room. Stephanie put her pencil down and sat back in her chair. _It's going to be a long night, _she thought. 

* - Back at the hotel - *

Stephanie just got out of the shower, she put her nightgown on and slipped into bed, as she drifted off to a deep sleep she heard someone place a key in her hotel room door and allow themselves in. She sat up in her bed and looked up to find Roddy Piper standing there. "Honey.. I'm home!" he called out to her as he locked the door behind him. He looked over at her in the bed and smiled, "You look amazing.." he grinned, "I'll be right back hunny, you just wait there for me.." he walked into the bathroom and Stephanie laid on the bed. She heard the water running in the shower as she turned on to her right side, closing her eyes once more. 

Once Roddy got out of the shower he dried himself off then walked over to the bed, he crawled in and placed his arms around Stephanie's waist. Stephanie pulled away, scooting more toward the left side of the bed. He got closer to her, kissing her shoulder and her neck but she pulled away again. This time he placed his hand up her nightgown and tried to feel her up, Stephanie turned around and hit him on the head with a pillow, "Would you stop that!?" she demanded. He laughed, "oh come on! You can't dress like _that _for bed and not want to get any.." he joked with her, but she didn't find any of it amusing. "Well, your naked! And that is the last thing I want to see, especially before I go to sleep!" she tried not to look at him. "Come on.. I promise I won't tell Sean O'Haire if that's what your thinking.." he smiled as he got closer to her again, kissing her neck. _Damn he's reluctant_, she thought to herself. This time she took her pillow and hit him harder on the head then before, "let.. me.. sleep.." she demanded as she pulled the pillow back under her head and closed her eyes. 

Roddy rolled his eyes and then scooted even closer to her, wrapping his arms around her curvy waist and resting his head against her pillow. She struggled to get out of his grasp and in result felt out of the bed. 

This time she was furious. "I told you to leave me alone!" she screamed. Roddy gave her his best innocent look, "I was only trying to hold you! After you hit me on the head with the pillow twice I _did _get the clue you know!" 

She sighed then got back into the bed, "Alright, but if you try to fondle me in any way shape or form .." she started.

"yes, I know, you'll attack me with your evil pillow.." he smiled as he held her close to him. He had to admit, she was feisty, but he enjoyed every minute of it. 

Stephanie slowly started to drift off to sleep, she knew when she woke up she'd have to find some way to get in the shower without waking him up, she didn't know what he would attempt to do just to try and get in the shower with her, let alone make excuses to. 

__

Author Note: good? yes, no? I thought the whole pillow thing was funny. I could just imagine Stephanie smacking him over the head with a pillow for trying to feel her up. *LOL* I know some parts in here weren't exactly that great but I had to fit it together. Thank you to those who are reviewing! 


	3. Convos & Kisses

****

Title: Cloud Nine

Author Note: If you haven't read _I Only Have Eyes For You _you need to before reading this story, and yes I openly admit I like Roddy Piper, I think he's really funny and cool even though I know a lot of people don't like him. But there **will **be a lot more characters in this sequel then last time. And I might possibly change the rating later on if I feel naughty and decide to make a sex chapter so if you feel at all offended by that then please don't read it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they are solely based on the _character _portrayed on TV, and I do know that Stephanie is engaged in r/l to Paul ( aka HHH ) and the other characters I used are probably married as well, but this is just a fanfic, don't look too much into it. 

****

Summary: Roddy and Stephanie are going to get married on Smackdown! But who/what does Stephanie really want? And will Shawn step in and help her out, or will all hell break loose on Smackdown!? 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the next Smackdown event Stephanie was trying her hardest to stay as far away from Roddy as she possibly could. She knew if she had to deal with sharing a bed with him one more time she'd have to bring more pillows to hit him with for trying to feel her up. 

Stephanie sighed as she heard the door open, she automatically thought it was either her estranged husband or her demented father. But to her surprise, it was neither.

"Hello darlin'," a familiar voice said in a deep voice. She looked up and smiled brightly, "Shawn!," she yelled out as she walked over to him and hugged him tightly. He returned the favor and held her close to him, even as she tried to pull away. 

"So.. what brings you to my humble office Shawn?," she sat on her couch and relaxed a bit now that he was there. He sat down next to her and smiled a bit, placing his hand on her leg, rubbing it gently. "I'm here to see you Stephanie.." he grinned.

It was then that her assistant Sable walked in, "Oh, Stephanie, am I interrupting something?," she asked innocently. "If you'd like, I can tell your husband that your too busy with Shawn Michaels to accompany him to the ring," Sable shrugged. Stephanie sighed, "What is that supposed to mean Sable?" Stephanie was easily offended by the comment. 

Sable just smiled, "Well he asked me to get you so he could take you down to the ring with him when he does Piper's Pitt tonight," Sable started playing with her hair a little bit, and she licked her lips toward Shawn Michaels direction, he smiled at her remembering the last time they were in the same room together.

Stephanie stood up, "Will you excuse me Shawn, I have some business to take care of," Stephanie smiled, "I don't think I have to tell you to behave now do I Sable?," Stephanie asked. 

Meanwhile, backstage in Roddy's locker room he was having a deep conversation with Sean O'Haire. 

"So, your saying that you've slept in the same bed with Stephanie for quite some time now, and yet you haven't gotten any action at all!?," Sean laughed.

Roddy glared at Sean, "Well, if she would let me, then I'd give her the best night of her life if you know what I mean," Roddy's eyebrows went up a few times as he smirked, just imagining all the naughty things he could do to Stephanie and how many times. 

"She has to trust you first, I don't know why a lot of women do that, it's just.. a girl thing I think, if only they were more like us," Sean smirked.

"Your right Sean, if only! But sometimes when Stephanie looks so damn fine, which is always of coarse, but like one night she didn't know what time I was getting home and she was wearing a very revealing white nightgown and it was so hard for me not to just -"

Stephanie then cleared her throat, interrupting Roddy and Sean's conversation. "So, I'm just a hot piece of ass to you?," Stephanie laughed, "Well at least I'm a hot piece of ass you'll never have," with that comment she turned and left, going back to her office. Roddy sighed and placed his hands on his hips, "great, now what am I going to do?," he shook his head. Sean smiled, "It's time for us to go out there, Stephanie is probably just PMSing or something, don't worry about it!," Sean patted Roddy on the back and told him it was time to go, they both left their locker room heading out to the ring. 

Stephanie entered her locker room to find Sable getting way too close to Shawn for comfort. Stephanie broke that up quickly, "Sable, don't you have better things to do?," she hinted. Sable just smiled, "you know, like my father.." Stephanie added. Sable's smile turned to a frown, "I don't know what you mean Stephanie, in fact, I'm hurt by that! Besides, I'm not interested in your father.. I'm interested in a different McMahon," Sable licked her lips at Stephanie. Stephanie just stared at her blankly, and Shawn tried hard not to enjoy this. "Shawn, will you please leave, I need to talk to Sable," Stephanie told Shawn. Shawn turned and left the room, leaving the two women to themselves.

Sable got up on Stephanie's desk and leaned over, showing her cleavage to Stephanie. Stephanie just rolled her eyes, "You know Sable, that won't work on me. I'm not like my father. You can't just shake your butt at me and put your breasts in my face and think you're going to get your way by doing that," Stephanie laid down the law. 

Sable just smiled as she slinked down off the desk and walked up Stephanie, playing with her hair a bit, then touching her shoulder and back gently. "You know Stephanie, you are a very intelligent woman. And all those curves you have.. it's very sexy. I like the way you take charge..." Sable got closer to Stephanie and then kissed her lips, after she was done, she pulled away and noticed the shocked expression on Stephanie's face. It was the first time she had ever been kissed by a woman. And it was the last time, "Will you excuse me for a second?," Stephanie said as she left her office, walking around the hallways of the arena, she had to get away from Sable. 

After Roddy was done with Piper's Pitt he came up to Stephanie in the hallway with a huge smile, "So.. did you have a good time while I was gone?," he smirked like he knew what went on in Stephanie's office. "What are you talking about?," Stephanie asked him. 

Roddy laughed, "Well, not just me, but the whole world saw the kiss between you and Sable. It was really hot!," he smiled really big liking what he saw earlier. "And let's just say that not only me but the entire audience, male of coarse, enjoyed that kiss between you two," Roddy eyed Stephanie up and down. 

Stephanie looked down ashamed, then she looked back up with a certain frustration in her eyes. "What's wrong? Come on, you must've enjoyed it, right?" he joked. But Stephanie didn't find it funny. She slapped him across the face and walked away. "I take that as a no.." Roddy went back to his locker room where Sean was waiting for him. "I think I'll stay with you tonight Sean, my wife is angry with me," Roddy sighed. "Well, does she have a good reason to be?," Sean asked. "Well.. she slapped me after I told her that I thought she enjoyed the kiss between Sable and herself but..," Roddy drifted off. "Then you deserved it!," Sean insisted, "But you can crash with me tonight, don't worry about it, in fact, I can give you advice on how to make your marriage better," Sean smiled. "You'd do that for me Sean?" Roddy half-smiled. "Yes, I sure would. Now, there's only ten minutes left till the end of the show, you wanna stick around?," Sean asked. Roddy shook his head no, and they got up and left the arena. 

*~ A few weeks later ~*

Stephanie walked into the arena, she saw that her door was slightly open and she walked right in to find Eric Bischoff laid back in her chair eating her fresh fruit she had called in before she got to the arena. 

Stephanie walked up to him and placed her hands on her hips, "what are you doing in my office Eric?," she questioned his motives already, she had way too much to deal with then to even think about what he wants.

Eric smiled then stood up and grabbed one of the peaches off of the platter and approached Stephanie. "It's so nice to see you again, you look very hot tonight.." he eyed her up and down. She was wearing her black button up sleeveless shirt with a leather jacket and white skirt with black boots. Eric still looked her over a few times, he had to admit, she had a very fine body that he could just caress all night. Stephanie was tired of him looking her over, "Eric, I want you to-" before she could say get out he finished her sentence with, "feel your breasts? Alright.." he smiled as he extended his free hand to grab her breast, but she pushed it away.

"Eric, don't make me call security," she threatened. He finished the last of the peach in his left hand and threw it into the garbage, "Well Stephanie, there is no need for that. What I really wanted is to take you out tonight," he smiled widely. Stephanie laughed, "You're kidding right?." Eric gave her a look like she just low blowed him a hundred times. "That hurts Stephanie.. I really do want to take you out. How about it?," he asked her as he eyed her breasts again.

Stephanie tilted her head off to the side a bit as to try and see what was going through the mind of Eric Bischoff's. Stephanie then smiled, it was time for her to use her best excuse. "I'm married Eric, you know what right?," she smiled. Eric felt his chances sink beneath him but he still insisted, "So what? Your not happy with him, are you?" he asked.

Roddy knocked at Stephanie's door, she said come in quickly as to want anyone no matter who they were to interrupt the conversation between herself and Eric Bischoff. 

Roddy smiled as he saw Stephanie standing there, he looked her over slowly. Stephanie then walked up to him and kissed him aggressively, Roddy didn't care what Stephanie was trying to prove to Eric but he kissed her back with the same aggression. He placed his hand on her butt and grabbed it tightly, making Eric disgusted. "Okay, I take that as you are happily married ( Stephanie and Roddy break up the kiss, but Roddy keeps his hand on Stephanie's butt ), but if you ever change your mind, the offer is on the table Stephanie.." he smirked and then left her office. 

Roddy pulled Stephanie close to him for another kiss but Stephanie pulled away from him, he had an angry expression on his face. "What did I do this time? Or were you just trying to make Eric Bischoff jealous?," he questioned her motives this time. 

Stephanie sighed, "Roddy, Eric was trying to hit on me, big time. So when you came in, the first thing that came to my mind was to kiss you, and well.. it worked, he left.. so..," Stephanie tried to explain but Roddy just looked at her with a hurt expression on his face, he really thought that she was starting to feel something for him. After he gave her a guilt trip he left her office, Stephanie didn't hear from him the rest of the night. 


	4. Important Note Everyone Please Read

****

Important:

Author Note:

I recently discovered that Roddy Piper has been released from the WWE because of drug issues. He was on an HBO special and had reported that ever since he had started being an active wrestler he was using drugs ( I don't know which ones so please don't ask ). I am very disappointed that one of my favorite superstars is not going to be on Smackdown anymore unless by any chance he goes into drug rehab and then comes back which is probably very unlikely. I love his character and his sense of humor on screen and to tell you the truth I would have loved to meet him. I actually find it amusing how one of my friends knows him personally ( mostly her mom knows him ) and my dad used to work out at the same gym as he did. ( Yes, Roddy lives here in Oregon where I do ). 

Right now I'm in a state of shock and I don't know if I'm going to continue this story or not. I wanted to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews you are truly fantastic. If you would like to e-mail me my e-mail address is -

Jscutiepie4ever@aol.com

Feel free to email me sometime and since I'm on every day then I'll get back to you. Those who are fans of Roddy Piper I would love to know if you hear anything else about if he is returning or whatnot. I hope that I can come up with something to finish off my story, but until then I bid you adu. 


	5. Bittersweet Symphony That's Life

****

Title: Cloud Nine

Author Note: If you haven't read _I Only Have Eyes For You _you need to before reading this story, and yes I openly admit I like Roddy Piper, I think he's really funny and cool even though I know a lot of people don't like him. But there **will **be a lot more characters in this sequel then last time. And I might possibly change the rating later on if I feel naughty and decide to make a sex chapter so if you feel at all offended by that then please don't read it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they are solely based on the _character _portrayed on TV, and I do know that Stephanie is engaged in r/l to Paul ( aka HHH ) and the other characters I used are probably married as well, but this is just a fanfic, don't look too much into it. 

****

Summary: Roddy and Stephanie are going to get married on Smackdown! But who/what does Stephanie really want? And will Shawn step in and help her out, or will all hell break loose on Smackdown!? 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie sat at her desk in her office and tried not to cringe when she heard the door open, she just wanted to be left alone today. It was bad enough that she still had to deal with Roddy but she had an excruciating headache that just wouldn't go away. 

Stephanie looked up and saw HHH standing before her, she stood up and walked over to him. "What do you want Hunter?," she said coldly. Stephanie only hoped that he wasn't there to make fun of her again, that would just complete her day. 

HHH smiled at her and got closer to her this time, he touched part of her hair, tucking it back behind her ear, "Stephanie, I didn't mean what I said about you. I just.. this whole thing with Kevin Nash has been getting to me and .. I've been extremely frustrated lately.." he tried to explain, while at the same time trying to keep his pride. 

"Aren't you always in a bad mood though Hunter? at least that's what I remember most about being with you, you were always in a bad mood, and if I was lucky for just one minute, you'd be in a good mood! Then someone would come in and you'd blow up on them! Hunter, when I told you that you would always have a piece of heart, even though that may be true, I could never fall in love with you again. You hurt me badly. You embarrassed me in front of millions of fans when we were supposed to be reciting our wedding vows! I can't forgive you for that, I'm sorry.." she sighed as she walked over to her desk and sat down. 

HHH looked at her with complete disbelief. He decided then to leave since he obviously wasn't getting through to her. It was then that Roddy walked into her office. 

"What do you want Roddy?" Stephanie asked with a deep sigh.

"Well.. I decided to do one decent thing since I came here and that is I talked to your father and we both agreed that since I'm making your life so miserable that I'd give you the divorce that you want" Roddy frowned as the placed the cream colored folder on Stephanie's desk "I already signed it," he looked at her for a moment. "Well, Sean's match is up next so I'm going to go help him prepare for it," Roddy then left Stephanie's office. She looked down at the folder in disbelief for a moment and then took out the papers examining them for a moment. "He really did sign it.." she mumbled, trying to figure out why he would do something so civilized for once. 

Stephanie continued to stare at the papers with a pen in her hand, she wondered if she should really go through another divorce or try to make it work. She really didn't want to go through two marriages, one was hard enough.

Stephanie's cell phone rang and she nearly jumped out of her seat. She then picked up her cell phone and answered it with a deep sigh, "Hello?" she said.

"hey Steph, it's Shawn, what are you doing after the show?," he asked her. 

"Well... nothing really.." she tried not to sound so concerned over the phone but Shawn could tell that something was up.

"Stephanie, what's wrong?," Shawn asked, completely worried about her.

"Well.. you'll never believe what just happened.." she paused, "Roddy asked for a divorce.." 

"That's great! Now all you have to do is sign the papers right? then we can-" Shawn went on about how wonderful it was that she would be getting a divorce once again and Stephanie cut him off.

"I don't know why he would do that though, I mean, it's very courteous of him to do that. Considering that he's been trying to.. well.." Stephanie let out a soft laugh.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I could tell that he wanted you Stephanie, hell I'm sure everyone could tell but that doesn't matter right now! Did you sign it yet? If you did we can mail it off first thing tomorrow morning," Shawn said.

"Well, this would be my second divorce Shawn, and I just.. I didn't want to marry Roddy in the first place but -" Stephanie paused.

"What? Are you saying that you actually _want _to make the marriage work?," Shawn asked confused, "Stephanie, he doesn't actually care about you, he probably doesn't even care about anyone other then himself," Shawn sighed, "I don't want you to get hurt Stephanie, and I know he'll hurt you," Shawn tried his best to encourage her to sign the papers and get it over with. 

"You're right Shawn, I'll do that tonight. As for seeing you tonight after the show, I'll have to pass on that one, I'll see you tomorrow okay?," she then hung up and laid back in her chair.

Her eyes gazed over to the folder. She took out her pen and signed the papers, then she put them back in the folder and left the arena for the rest of the night, heading back to the hotel room. 

__

Author Note: I hope you all liked that chapter! I know I said I probably wouldn't continue this story, but I do love Roddy Piper's character and I wanted to do a twist to the story, what do YOU want to see? I'd love to hear some opinions. 


	6. Are You Happy Now?

****

Title: Cloud Nine

Author Note: If you haven't read _I Only Have Eyes For You _you need to before reading this story, and yes I openly admit I like Roddy Piper, I think he's really funny and cool even though I know a lot of people don't like him. But there **will **be a lot more characters in this sequel then last time. And I might possibly change the rating later on if I feel naughty and decide to make a sex chapter so if you feel at all offended by that then please don't read it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they are solely based on the _character _portrayed on TV, and I do know that Stephanie is engaged in r/l to Paul ( aka HHH ) and the other characters I used are probably married as well, but this is just a fanfic, don't look too much into it. 

****

Summary: Roddy and Stephanie are going to get married on Smackdown! But who/what does Stephanie really want? And will Shawn step in and help her out, or will all hell break loose on Smackdown!? 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie stood in the hallway of the Smackdown arena. She looked at the wedding ring she still held in her hand thinking of ways to return it to Roddy without having to say anything to upset him.

Finally she decided to just get it over with. She walked to his locker room and noticed that the door was already opened. She walked in and saw Sean O'Haire talking to Roddy about his match tonight. Roddy drew his attention toward Stephanie as she approached him slowly. 

After the various looks Roddy gave Sean he finally got the clue and decided to leave them alone. He walked passed Stephanie and out of the locker room just a bit curious on what she needs with his mentor.

Stephanie looked at Roddy for a moment and then took his hand, placed the ring her gave her when they got married on his palm, and closed it. 

As she walked off he looked down at the ring and sighed, there really wasn't anything he could do to get her back now.

****

*Two Weeks Later*

Stephanie sat in her office when she heard a knock at the door. She stood up firmly and flattened down her skirt before she said, "Come in!"

Shawn Michaels walked in and saw Stephanie with a bright smile on her face. "Hey there beautiful, you look great.. as usual," he smirked.

"Shawn, stop, you flatter me too much," she gave him "the look" which told him to stop. Shawn laughed to himself, "So what are you doing tonight? Maybe I can take you out or something," Shawn got closer to her and kissed her forehead, "Does that sound good?," he asked. Stephanie smiled, "Shawn, we've only been going out for a week! I don't want you to think that you have to-" "but I want to," he interrupted. "Come on, let me take you out! Maybe then I can take you out dancing, I can give you a lap dance if you'd like.." Shawn joked. He then did his 'sexy boy' dance, which consisted of a lot of grinding. Stephanie laughed and then rolled her eyes a bit, "I suppose, but I think I'll skip on the lap dance thing..," she laughed once more. Shawn smirked, "But you know you'd like it..," he winked. Stephanie then kissed him cutely, "Yeah, you keep thinking that.." 

Later that night after Shawn and Stephanie went out to eat and to a movie he took her back to her hotel room. She opened her door and then turned to Shawn, "Well, goodnight Shawn..," she leaned in to kiss him but he stopped her and bypassed her into the hotel room. "So this is where you're staying for the night?," he smiled. "How about I crash here with you for the night," he winked at Stephanie then kicked off his shoes and jumped onto her bed landing on his back, he bounced up a few times to make himself comfortable and then patted the place next to him for Stephanie to lay down next to him. 

Stephanie looked at him for a moment then walked over slowly, she took off her boots and then sat next to Shawn. He sat up and put his arm around her, moving his hand up and down her arm softly as he began to kiss her neck. 

She tried to pull away a bit but Shawn lowered her down to the bed and began kissing her from her neck down to her blouse, unbuttoning it quickly to view her breasts, finally Stephanie told Shawn to get off of her, "What's wrong Steph? isn't this what you want?," he smiled up at her as he moved his hand up her skirt and over her thigh, Stephanie struggled to get him off of her but then she reached behind her and grabbed her pillow, _Attack of the evil-e pillows once again I see.. _she thought to herself. She then smacked Shawn over the head with the pillow, he looked up at her and laughed, but he stopped what he was doing, "Okay, okay, I got it," he then sat up and looked at her, "You're so cute when you're feisty," he smirked cutely. "Why is it that guys think I'm cute when I hit them over the head with a pillow? I don't think it's cute!," she smiled. 

"I don't know why, ask me ten years from now and I might possibly know why," he laughed, pulling Stephanie close to him, but she kept the pillow in her hands, "Don't worry, I won't try and feel you up anymore, I learned my lesson, me plus trying to touch you equals attack of the man hating pillows," Shawn looked at her trying to make her laugh, but she just smiled and thought back to what Roddy said the night she hit him with a pillow, she then began to laugh histarically. "What's so funny?," Shawn asked. Stephanie continued laughing but she tried to talk through it, "Well, it's just that.. ( short pause for laughter ) Roddy tried to do the same thing you just did a little while after we got married and I hit him on the head with the pillow too but he called them "evil pillows" it was funny..," Stephanie then thought about Roddy, and part of her wondered how he was doing and if he was thinking about her right now. "O-kay..," Shawn gave her an odd look, "Stephanie, do you ever think about him?," he asked her with a curious look, Stephanie froze. "I.. I don't know what you mean Shawn, I wouldn't..," she began. 

"You do, don't you?," he asked. 

"Well...," she looked off to the side.

"You think about him, even though you don't want to admit that you do, because you think it's wrong to. Believe me, that's how I felt before we went out, I knew you were married but I thought about you all the time..," Shawn gave her a look of concern, "But if I were you, I'd try not to even look his direction, that way you don't have to worry, that's what goes through your mind right, you worry?," he asked hoping to get a 'yes Shawn, I just worry if he's alright every now and then, nothing more' from her. But instead she just looked down.

"Shawn.. I -" but before she could finish Shawn sighed.

"I get it now. Good night Stephanie, I'll see you in the morning," he kissed her on the forehead, then left her hotel room leaving Stephanie in tears wondering what just happened.


	7. Lies! All Lies I tell you!

****

Title: Cloud Nine

Author Note: If you haven't read _I Only Have Eyes For You _you need to before reading this story, and yes I openly admit I like Roddy Piper, I think he's really funny and cool even though I know a lot of people don't like him. But there **will **be a lot more characters in this sequel then last time. And I might possibly change the rating later on if I feel naughty and decide to make a sex chapter so if you feel at all offended by that then please don't read it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they are solely based on the _character _portrayed on TV, and I do know that Stephanie is engaged in r/l to Paul ( aka HHH ) and the other characters I used are probably married as well, but this is just a fanfic, don't look too much into it. 

****

Summary: Roddy and Stephanie are going to get married on Smackdown! But who/what does Stephanie really want? And will Shawn step in and help her out, or will all hell break loose on Smackdown!? 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie hadn't talked to Shawn about the situation at the hotel room at all since then. If she even brought it up he'd change the subject quickly, or just ignore her and not speak to her until the next day. Stephanie began to realize how difficult Shawn truly was and how he was never like this when they were strictly friends.

"Shawn, we need to talk...," he grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the corner of the arena near her office, "I don't think we should-," she began but Shawn cut her off, "No, don't even think about saying what I think you're about to say Stephanie. I'm not going to give up on us. Not unless you hate my guts and want me to stay the hell away from you that is..," his sarcastic side showed, trying to make a funny remark, but Stephanie wasn't laughing.

"Okay Shawn, but -" she tried to explain the situation back at the hotel but Shawn cut her off once more.

"But nothing princess.. how about tonight I face your ex husband in a no holds barred match? Would that be pleasing to you?," Shawn smirked.

Stephanie laughed, "Which ex husband?," she joked.

Shawn laughed, "you're recent one," his smile turned to a straight face as he was trying to show her how serious he was.

"I .. don't think... that would be a good idea Shawn..," Stephanie tried to talk him out of it. 

"Why not?," he asked her, completely confused on why she wouldn't want him to fight her ex.

"Well, it's because... it wouldn't be good for your career Shawn, I mean, you've already faced a lot of great superstars and if my memory serves me correctly, you.. already.. faced Roddy Piper?," she gave Shawn the look of desperation.

He just smiled at her, "Ok, I won't fight Roddy.. besides, you and I both know I'd kick his ass so bad he would wish he never heard the name Shawn Michaels," Shawn hugged her tightly and Stephanie sighed, trying not to blurt out how she truly felt about that.

The next few weeks were very excruciating for Stephanie, she and Shawn would get into bitter arguments over the business, their relationship, and mostly about Shawn's attitude. Stephanie would every now and then go talk to Roddy when Shawn wasn't around, to make sure he was doing alright and if he wanted any matches made for himself or Sean O'Haire, but Stephanie never brought up their marriage, it would only make Roddy change the subject or blame Shawn.

Stephanie knocked on Roddy's locker room. This would be the second time she tried to talk to him tonight and he wasn't answering the door. Finally she walked in and looked around. She saw the newest edition of WWE magazine with her on the front cover and the poster spread on his couch, she smiled and then turned as she heard the door shut behind her. 

Roddy looked at her with a concerned expression on his face, "What are you doing in here? Is there something you need?," Roddy asked getting closer to her. 

"Well umm..," Stephanie put the magazine down and walked over to him, "I just wanted to tell you that for your addition of Piper's Pitt tonight I thought that maybe you'd like to have Mick Foley on it since he will be returning to the ring soon, but it was just an idea..," she looked away. 

Roddy knew that wasn't the real reason why she was in here, he got closer to her and tried to get her to look him in the eyes, but every time she looked at him she would try to look away at something else.

"What's wrong?," he asked her, finally. "I know that's not the real reason you're here.. did you come to talk to me about something?," he smiled a bit. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Stephanie began to walk off, but Roddy grabbed her by the arm gently.

"Stephanie, what's going on. You can tell me," he pleaded with Stephanie. 

Stephanie looked into his eyes for a moment, realizing how much he truly cared about her, "Roddy, I never wanted to -" 

"You two done in here? Roddy, Piper's Pitt is next, we gotta get ready man," Sean called out to him in the middle of the doorway. 

Roddy hung his head low and then touched Stephanie's arm, "We will continue this later," he smiled then touched her cheek gently. 

Stephanie looked at him with her big blue eyes and he wished more then anything that he could kiss her right now, but instead he walked over to Sean and motioned for him to go. 

"So, Roddy, is there going to be a McMahon-Piper reunion? Or ...," Sean smiled at Roddy and Roddy didn't even smirk, "I don't know Sean, but I hope that if there is, the sooner, the better."

**__**

Author Note: I love Roddy! Lol. Ok that isn't much of an author note. I know that this is kinda depressing the way that a few of the chapters have been but trust me, some light-hearted chapters will be up soon! Did anyone see Roddy Piper on the man show last night? LOL I just saw part of it but it was hilarious! He was part of the "Wheel of Destiny" and the option was "Wrassle Roddy" and I was like hmm.. *smirk* I'd love to wrestle Roddy.. lol ;-) Anyways, hope everyone is liking the story so far and there is more chapters to come! 


	8. Bewildered

****

Title: Cloud Nine

Author Note: If you haven't read _I Only Have Eyes For You _you need to before reading this story, and yes I openly admit I like Roddy Piper, I think he's really funny and cool even though I know a lot of people don't like him. But there **will **be a lot more characters in this sequel then last time. And I might possibly change the rating later on if I feel naughty and decide to make a sex chapter so if you feel at all offended by that then please don't read it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they are solely based on the _character _portrayed on TV, and I do know that Stephanie is engaged in r/l to Paul ( aka HHH ) and the other characters I used are probably married as well, but this is just a fanfic, don't look too much into it. 

****

Summary: Roddy and Stephanie are going to get married on Smackdown! But who/what does Stephanie really want? And will Shawn step in and help her out, or will all hell break loose on Smackdown!? 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie stood by the monitor and watched Piper's Pitt as it moved along to Roddy introducing his guest. 

Roddy stood in the ring and looked toward the stage area, "Now, I would like you all to welcome my special guest on Piper's Pitt.... Shawn Michaels!!," Roddy stood there with a straight face on and Stephanie stood up not believing what she just heard. 

Shawn's music hit and he made his way down the ramp, dancing and strutting all the way. He entered the ring and did his pose for the fans as the pyros went off.   


Roddy sighed, "Show off," he muttered to himself. O'Haire went up to Roddy, "Are you sure you want to do this?," Sean asked him. "Oh I'm sure!," Roddy insisted. 

After Shawn's music hit he stood face to face with Roddy Piper, "So.. Shawn Michaels, the Heartbreak Kid, the Showstoppa! I saw you on Jericho's Highlight Reel and I can honestly say it was one of the worst things I've ever seen happen to the WWE, other then you of coarse Shawn Michaels..," Roddy glared.

Shawn just smirked, "Really? the worst? I'd say I'm the best thing that ever happened to sports-entertainment today!," the fans cheered HBK loudly, mostly the girls. 

"Shawn, they can cheer you all they want but I know the truth about you, I know why they call you the heartbreak kid! Because you use women then you dump em! Just like what you're doing to Stephanie!," Roddy got a rise out of Shawn, and Shawn looked as if he was about to knock Roddy out. 

The fans booed Roddy and very few clapped as to agree with him, Stephanie already couldn't take anymore of this. Her music played this time and she went out to the ring with a microphone already in her hand to straighten a few things out. Roddy and Shawn bickered back and forth without speaking into the microphone, they continued bad mouthing each other until Stephanie got into the ring. She began speaking once she got between the two men, "Roddy, Shawn, I hate to interrupt Piper's Pitt or anything.. but this is too much. If you too want to tare each other apart so badly then so be it. Tonight it will be you Roddy Piper against Shawn Michaels in a steel cage match!," Stephanie smirked as the fans cheered loudly, "Good luck to the both of you," her music played once more and she left the ring with the two men looking at each other wondering what could possibly going through Stephanie's mind to ever want to put them in that type of match.

****

--During The Match--

Stephanie sat ringside to witness the two men fight each other, she knew it was wrong to put her ex-husband and her boyfriend in the ring together, especially in a steel cage match, but she had to stop the two from getting at each other's throats. 

Somehow Roddy managed to get Shawn down long enough to attempt to climb the steel cage. Once he was close to victory though Shawn slowly got up, he looked over and Saw Roddy Piper almost over the steel cage and he ran up to the cage, climbed it most of the way and extended his arm up to grab Roddy. He grabbed him by his wrestling attire and threw him down, causing Shawn the advantage. Stephanie stood up and ran over to the cage, she demanded the steel cage door be opened by the referee. The ref opened the steel door and allowed Stephanie to go in, she quickly ran up to fallen Roddy Piper to see if he was alright. She then heard Shawn Michaels music hit and realized he won the match but that didn't matter to her right now. 

The paramedics quickly ran down and checked on Roddy, he laid there in the ring helpless and weak for a while but when he came to Stephanie and Earl Hebner ( the referee for Roddy's match ) helped him out of the ring and back to his locker room. 

Stephanie stayed by Roddy's side as he regained some of his strength back but when Shawn found out where she was he was furious, he knew he had to make damn well sure that his girlfriend was leaving with him tonight. 

After the paramedics left Stephanie still sat there next to Roddy and told him repeatidly how sorry she was, but Roddy kept reassuring her that everything would be fine and he wasn't hurt _that _bad. 

"Stephanie," he turned to her, "what was it you were going to say earlier?," he got closer to her, putting his hand on her leg and touching it gently. 

"Well Roddy, I was going to tell you that even though I'm with Shawn, I still care about you, a lot actually. And I know that he doesn't want me to be anywhere near you because I think he knows how I really feel about you," Stephanie placed her hand over his.

Roddy knew exactly what she meant, he leaned in and kissed her gently, pulling her closer to him so he could hold her.

"What the FUCK!?," Shawn yelled, completely outraged by what he just saw. Stephanie and Roddy broke the kiss and looked over at Shawn standing in the frame of the doorway. 

"Shawn, I can explain... I just..," Stephanie tried, but there was no way she was getting through to him now. "NO! Don't say anything! I guess Hunter was right about you all along, you're just a no good lying bitch!," Shawn stormed off. Stephanie sighed, "Oh my god..," she said, not being able to handle just happened.

Stephanie stood up and Roddy followed, "Stephanie, I don't think you should be with Shawn, especially if he's going to treat you the way he has been for the past few weeks you've been together. Stephanie, I love you," Roddy said looking deep into her eyes, "Give us another chance Stephanie, but this time.. your father won't have anything to do with it," he promised, touching her hair gently. 

Stephanie thought about it for a moment then came to her decision, she kissed Roddy quickly, "I think I made up my mind," she smirked. Roddy held her tightly, "Which hotel are you staying at?," he asked her, "It's a few blocks from here, next to Denny's," she said. "That's right where I'm staying too beautiful," he pulled her in for another kiss, "how about we leave together..," his smile grew wider, "Sounds good."

__

Author Note: yes, I realize almost 60% of you don't want them to be together, but I think he is way better for her then HHH, Chris Jericho or Shawn Michaels, you can call me crazy if you want to. *shrugs* I really don't care.


	9. Lets Talk About Sex Baby

****

Title: Cloud Nine

Author Note: If you haven't read _I Only Have Eyes For You _you need to before reading this story, and yes I openly admit I like Roddy Piper, I think he's really funny and cool even though I know a lot of people don't like him. But there **will **be a lot more characters in this sequel then last time. And I might possibly change the rating later on if I feel naughty and decide to make a sex chapter so if you feel at all offended by that then please don't read it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they are solely based on the _character _portrayed on TV, and I do know that Stephanie is engaged in r/l to Paul ( aka HHH ) and the other characters I used are probably married as well, but this is just a fanfic, don't look too much into it. 

****

Summary: Roddy and Stephanie are going to get married on Smackdown! But who/what does Stephanie really want? And will Shawn step in and help her out, or will all hell break loose on Smackdown!? 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------

WARNING!!!

****

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL DIALOG AND SHOULD NOT BE VIEWED BY ANYONE WHO IS OFFENDED BY ANYTHING SEX RELATED. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ THIS CHAPTER PLEASE MOVE ON TO THE NEXT ONE, YOU WILL NOT MISS OUT ON ANYTHING IMPORTANT, TRUST ME! BUT IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO VIEW THIS CHAPTER THEN FEEL FREE TO READ IT, JUST DON'T COMPLAIN IF YOU GET GROSSED OUT, I DID GIVE YOU A WARNING!

-------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------

---------------------------

Stephanie and Roddy headed back to the hotel, he kept looking over at Stephanie wondering if she's thinking the exact same thing he was. Once they arrived at the hotel he grabbed her by the hand and took her upstairs to his room. Once they got in he shut the door behind them and turned on the light. 

Stephanie removed her jacket revealing her low cut black peasant top. Roddy walked over to her and picked her up in his arms, placing her on the bed. He began to kiss her legs, and went up further but before he did he looked up at her for a moment, "Stephanie, before I do anything else, are you in any way shape or form tempted to hit me with a soft object like maybe a pillow or something?," he smirked. Stephanie laughed, "No Roddy, I will *not* hit you will any evil-e pillows this time, I promise," she smiled. "Alright then," he smiled completely relieved. Roddy moved up toward Stephanie and let his hand wander up her skirt as he kissed her neck gently. 

Stephanie then sat up and removed her shirt, throwing it onto the ground, Roddy did so as well and then pulled her to him for a romantic kiss as he let his hands roam over each curve on her body, removing her skirt in the process. 

Roddy removed the rest of hits clothing, getting ready to please Stephanie more then any other man ever could. He laid he down and started again by kissing her legs, moving up to her thighs, Stephanie softly moaned as she laid back on the bed, holding onto one of the pillows behind her for some leverage. He moved up her body slowly, kissing her on every inch of her skin sweetly.

Once he was eye to eye with Stephanie he kissed her passionately while he gently removed her thong, placing it onto the ground with the rest of their clothes. Stephanie took in a few deep breathes as he removed her bra and began to feel her breasts tenderly. 

Roddy moved his hands down to her hips as he slowly began to glide his cock deep into her womanhood. Stephanie moaned Roddy's name as he began to go a little bit faster this time, she put her arms around his neck and kept her legs wrapped tightly around his torso. He went faster this time, making each blow extremely pleasurable. Stephanie moaned even louder this time, she held onto him even tighter as he placed his hands onto her soft tush and fucked her like crazy. 

Stephanie then kissed him roughly, biting his lip for a moment. Roddy then stopped and pulled Stephanie on top of him, he held onto her breasts firmly as she began to move up and down slowly at first then picking up the speed with each blow. Roddy moaned, he moved his hands down to her hips as she went more rapidly this time. 

Roddy then felt that he wanted to be in control again, he removed her from being on top of him and had her stand up and hold onto the cabinet next to the bed, he slid his cock into her womanhood from behind and gripped onto her hips to maximize the pleasure as he moved in and out of her slowly at first.

He went even faster this time, moaning her name over and over again. "oooh yes, oh Roddy...," she moaned as she finally felt her orgasm coming up.

"Ooh Stephanie, I'm so close baby...," he said, holding onto her hips even tighter this time, but still trying to be gentle so he doesn't hurt her.

Realizing they were both about to orgasm at any time Roddy took her back over to the bed and laid her against the edge of it, and placed his cock inside of her once more, she moaned as he didn't even bother going slow at first, he moved in and out of her as fast as he could. Finally they both orgasmed, Roddy collapsed into Stephanie's arms and they both took in deep breathes, "Oh god.. that was incredible..," Roddy said in between his deep breathing. "Damn right..," Stephanie replied as they laid down on the bed in each other's arms as they began to drift off to sleep. 

__

Author Note: *fans self* Wow, that was hot. Lol, anyways, that was for the other Roddy luv'rs out there. ( winks ) You know who you are. LoL. I should just call them my "peeps" heh. I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it. 


	10. Corny Ending

****

Title: Cloud Nine

Author Note: If you haven't read _I Only Have Eyes For You _you need to before reading this story, and yes I openly admit I like Roddy Piper, I think he's really funny and cool even though I know a lot of people don't like him. But there **will **be a lot more characters in this sequel then last time. And I might possibly change the rating later on if I feel naughty and decide to make a sex chapter so if you feel at all offended by that then please don't read it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they are solely based on the _character _portrayed on TV, and I do know that Stephanie is engaged in r/l to Paul ( aka HHH ) and the other characters I used are probably married as well, but this is just a fanfic, don't look too much into it. 

****

Summary: Roddy and Stephanie are going to get married on Smackdown! But who/what does Stephanie really want? And will Shawn step in and help her out, or will all hell break loose on Smackdown!? 

-----------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------

------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------

Once Stephanie opened her eyes slowly, letting out a soft yawn she looked over to her right and saw Roddy gazing at her caringly. She smiled then said, "Good morning," he leaned in and kissed her, "good morning to you too," he smirked.

Roddy got up and walked over to his jacket and searched through it, finally he found the box holding the engagement ring tightly inside of it. He got dressed then walked over to Stephanie who just sat up, covering herself with the sheets, still looking extremely exhausted.

Roddy got down on one knee and looked up at Stephanie, "Stephanie, I know the last time that this happened, it didn't turn out too well, and I know now that I was to blame for that, but Steph, you're the only one for me, I can't imagine my life without you in it. Will you marry me?," he asked her, looking at her with complete admiration in his eyes. 

Stephanie sat there and thought about it, about Shawn, her father, Hunter.. and all of it just didn't make any sense to her. Until now. 

"Yes Roddy, I will marry you," she smiled.

Roddy grinned, the placed the ring on Stephanie's finger and then picked her up in his arms, kissing her over and over again. 

He span her around a few times in his arms and held her tightly, "I take it that you're happy this morning?," Stephanie laughed cutely.

"Very, very happy darlin," he kissed her again and ran his hands through her long soft hair gently, "So, when do you wanna get married?," he asked her cheerfully. 

Stephanie smiled, "I.. don't know! When do you -"

Roddy quickly answered, "as soon as possible hunny!, how about instead of getting married in front of all the fans we just have a ceremony for our family, does that sound alright to you?," he asked. 

"Yes, that sounds great, actually," Stephanie smiled, already trying to think of who she would want as her brides maid, and even her maid of honor. 

"Alright, well, I'm going to go call Sean really quick, I want him to be my best man for the wedding!," Roddy said excitedly. 

  
Roddy walked over to the phone and called Sean on his cell, telling him the good news while Sean was sitting at the local burger king eating a big mac and a happy meal. 

Sean congratulated Roddy and Stephanie and said he would love to be Roddy's best man, and he was happy for the two of them to finally see they were meant for each other. 

After Roddy got off the phone with Sean he walked over to Stephanie and smirked, "So, after we get married, where would you like to go for our honeymoon sweetheart?," his eyebrows went up and Stephanie smirked, it was going to be beautiful wedding, and a _long _honeymoon. 

The End

Author Note: Yes, I am evil. I put them together forever and ever! Mwa ha ha! Hey, I originally planned on it, so those who don't like it, I love Roddy, I love Stephanie, I put them together, so if you don't like the pairing, there is plenty other fanfiction you can read. *squee* I love Roddy + Steph! Anyways, I'm going to be working on a sequel called - **All I Really Want**, I know it's a lame title but I can't think of any other one at the moment. Thank you Roddy/Steph supporters for your reviews and for actually wanting to read my fanfiction! *LOL*


End file.
